spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ttyl.
.]] ttyl. is a SpongeBob spinoff revolving around the gang being rambunctious high school students with neglectful parents who regularly engage in sex and drug use while trying to make it through angst and school problems. It is rated TV-14. Episodes 1. The Party - Written by Ponyo Fan Patrick is determined to get his friend SpongeBob laid before his 17th birthday. His parents are going out of town for the weekend, so he decides to throw a party; however, things don't turn out so well when someone brings LSD to the party, causing Sandy to have a bad trip. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 2. Girl, Interrupted - Written by Ponyo Fan Patrick's parents come home and find the aftermaths of the party, causing them to make an active commitment to start cracking down more on Patrick's behavior. Meanwhile, Sandy needs extra cash quick, and turns to becoming a model on a free sexual webcam website, only to find that someone who watched her on the site is from her school and is now blackmailing her. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) 3. Road Rager - Written by William Leonard While having a good ol' drunken night out, SpongeBob and Patrick see an unlocked car parked on the side of the road. SpongeBob, despite not having any drivers' license (and being unfit for driving in general), decides to steal it and drive it to Sandy's house, on the other side of town, by any means necessary. Patrick agrees, and together they embark on an adventure of epic proportions. (By which I mean they crash into every building in town.) (TV-14-DLV) (BBFC 12) 4. Trip to England - Written by Ponyo Fan The class trip to England has its ups and downs as Pearl finds an attractive French boy, SpongeBob and Patrick get their class thrown out of a museum, and Sandy finds out her nude photos are still circulating as she finds one on a dating channel. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 15) Idea Corner Put your ideas for episodes here! Must be rated TV-14, have good grammar, and make sense. *''Cheater?'' SpongeBob ends up getting drunk at a party and wakes up the next morning in a female stranger's bedroom. SpongeBob then has to decide whether or not to tell Sandy. - Rarityfan *''Die Soft or Live Hard.'' SpongeBob visits the Bikini Bottom TV Station only to find that outsiders are going blow up the TV Station, but he doesn't notice this until he sees a bomb to explode in a 24 hours. Does he get his friends to help or is this a one man show - GhastlyOp *''Need for Weed. ''SpongeBob and Patrick starts to use weed when a student starts using drugs, but their health and lives starts to go downhill after getting arrested. Meanwhile, Sandy tries to help Sherry, who becomes Jake's sex slave, to solve the problems. - CandyAnaisWatterson777 Ratings *United States: TV-14 *Canada: 14+ (on television), PG (Canadian home video release), 16+ (Quebec television) *United Kingdom: 12, 15 *Ireland: 15 *Philippines: SPG (Strong Parental Guidance) *New Zealand: R13 (most episodes), M (some episodes) *France: -16 *Finland: K16 *Australia: M (most episodes), MA15+ (some episodes) *Iceland: 14, 16 *Mexico: B-15 *Russia: 16+ *Serbia: 14, 16 *Spain: 16 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Ttyl.